Zombie Queen Bee
by Lightan117
Summary: For eighteen years of my life I've been held prisoner by people who believed me to be a cure. I am no cure, not to anything. I'm a queen and I have only one rule. Don't Fuck With The Queen. Or those close to me. So, if you want a war, go a head and try. I bet you my army is bigger than yours. Daryl/OC (Romance/mostly swearing)
1. A Sickness

Hey everybody and welcome to my first ever The Walking Dead Fic! I'm so excited because I know this idea of mine is so original, no one has done it before...well...they might have thought about it but I was the first one to but it on fanfic! Maybe...I don't know, I didn't go through every fic to see but I still think it's cool. *pouts* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC and her zombie playmate Marcus. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.**

P.S – I'm putting this up for fun so updates may or may not be posted once a month like the others. Also, this story starts off way before the outbreak and kind of skips until season 1 starts.

~oOo~

Four white walls.

I've lived within four white blank walls ever since I was little, sick, frail girl. It started when I was seven, on my birthday actually when I started to cough blood. My parents thought it was a sickness...the doctors thought it was something else. I didn't understand what was happening to me; it felt so horrible when my body went into spasms. I was taken out of school because I was in so much pain. It began to worry my parents to no end. In all of my parents' power, they couldn't do anything to help me except look for their own answers.

They're scientists. It's their job to find and identify strange diseases then to cure them. Yet this is the one thing their team could not identify. It angered them because as parents they are supposed to protect their children and yet they couldn't figure out what was making me so sick.

Since the doctors couldn't do anything for me they moved me to their work place at the Center of Disease Control in Atlanta, Georgia. I've been in this state since I was born...and for a while I thought I would never get out to see the world, past my new white walls that block everything from the outside. I thought I was going to die within the four white walls...

But fate had other things in store for me than death. For some things...even death may keep its distance.

Five years later within my four white walls I started to get better. My parents were stunned when my breathing returned to normal and I was no longer coughing up blood. It looked like I was getting better but my parents didn't want to take any chances so they checked my blood again...

I went from a type A + blood to an AB – blood type, a _rare_ blood type.

My parents couldn't understand how my blood changed, how...why I was getting better now that my blood changed. It stumped them but still they continued to search for an answer. And while they did I was now allowed to leave my four white walls to wander around the CDC but I only could go on the floors where the cafeteria/rec-room was and where all the computers were set up in the command center as I liked to call it. The people working are nice to me and they don't seem to mind me asking questions about their work but if it wasn't for Marcus, I would be all alone here.

Marcus is my only friend...and my parents' assistant/tutor. They have him the job to look after me since I'm getting better. He's to make sure that I don't get in trouble and to keep me from being lonely (aka – be a substitute parent while mine works). Marcus really isn't bad it's just...I wish I could go back to school. To my friends that I had but I guess I can never go back to school until my parents find whatever their looking for. Until then I'm home schooled.

"_Why do I have to learn this stuff?_" I asked Marcus when he started to teach me geometry.

"_Because it expands the mind and it makes you smarter."_ He said in voice of Albert Einstein that I laugh at.

"_But this is so boring!"_ I said, and rested my head on my arms, sighing.

"_Sorry, kido no can do. Parents orders."_ Marcus said with a smile. I groaned and picked up my pencil.

"_I know the answer. I still don't know why I have to do this."_ I said and finished the problem with ease. Marcus looked at me then at the finished problem before writing something down. Every time Marcus gives me a problem to solve or I eat something that causes a reaction he writes things down on his notepad. He doesn't think I see but I know he's doing the same thing my parents are doing but...something he thinks his 'faith' will give him a clue to makes me question. Just because I'm twelve, doesn't mean I'm stupid.

~oOo~

Another year...

"_Brain activity seemed to have increased. Blood type is still AB- with no notice of change."_ Marcus said, writing down notes on his pad. I peaked from behind the corner and watched as he and my parents spoke. _"Based on what we have so far, since Hope's recovery started her blood type has changed, her brain activity has increased, muscle tissue in the beginning had started to degenerate then start to re-grow but stronger more durable."_ Marcus said, pointing to pictures of my arms and legs. _"Bone structure, eye sight, reflexes, and flexibility still seem normal. Her intelligence, however, has increased dramatically. She is able to read science or medical books with ease and retain what she learned. The readings I took...they're off the chart but I'll keep watching in case anything should come up."_

"_Make sure you do. I want to know any changes even the smallest of them." _My mom said and turned to walk out the door. I quickly turned around and ran back down the hall towards the stairs then quickly skipping steps towards the cafeteria. I pushed open the doors and launched myself into the line for lunch. When I felt someone behind me I turned and saw Marcus standing behind me with a smile.

"_Hi Marcus."_ I said and grabbed a tray.

"_Hey Hope, how are you today?"_ He asked with smile and took a tray as well.

"_I'm good. How was the meeting with my mom and dad?"_ I asked him and pointed to the things I wanted on my tray.

"_Everything is looking good. We still want to be sure everything is going to be ok so we're going to be taking a few more tests later today."_ He said.

"_Great."_ I muttered and headed for a table. Once I sat down I began eating I noticed that Marcus was watching me. _"What?"_

"_Nothing."_ He said and went back to eating. This isn't the only time I've seen Marcus watch me and the other times creep me out. He gets this look in his eye and it just makes my skin crawl. "_Later today do you want to play a game?_"

"_Not one of those really boring board games you make me play, right?"_ I asked him, playing around with me food before taking a bite out of the Mac-an-cheese that usually taste like chalk but this time it didn't taste so bad.

"_Sort of but this game is going to be different._" He smiled and it seemed like a really creepy smile. Marcus is my friend, my only friend so I should trust him.

Right?

~oOo~

_Dear Diary: July 20__th__, 2005_

_It's been another five years and I'm 18 years old now. My hair has grown longer, a bit whiter than blonde, and my eyes have sort of turned into a gold color. My parents still can't explain why this is happening to be and there are times where I'm scared they'll find the answer. Marcus has acted more strange lately. He spends more time in the labs, listening more about what the tests say. I feel more alone than ever._

_I still cannot escape these white walls I'm surrounded by. _

_I've read every book, watched every movie, played every board game, and done every lesson from grades 1 to 12 in my studies. I've only been on the internet a few times but there's really nothing that interests me since I've been sick for so long. _

_I don't even remember any of my friends faces from grammar school. _

_I had a chat with my parents earlier. I asked them if I could go outside for a bit but they said they didn't want to take any chances until they know what's really wrong with me. Five years and they still don't know what's wrong with me. The workout room I use here isn't the same as running outside and climbing a tree. _

_I remember trees. The way the bark scratched my skin and the way my muscles strained as I got higher and higher towards the top. I miss the fresh air and riding my bike around our neighborhood with the rest of the kind on down the street. _

_Everything seems simple then._

I closed the book and placed it under my mattress. I looked around my room and still found the four white walls even though they're covered in both old and new drawings. I got off my bed and approached my dresser with a mirror attached to it. As I looked in the mirror a saw an 18-year-old with waist long very light blonde hair and eyes a near gold color, her skin pale and unmarked from the lack of sun. Everything about her seems like a doll, fake and unreal but she's living and breathing. I sighed and picked up the brush, running through my hair before braiding it in a single braid. I threw off my long-sleeved white nightgown I wore almost all the time and put on a pair of gray sweat pants and a gray long-sleeved shirt to hide all the needle marks on my arm where.

I get sick of looking at them. I don't the needles anymore.

~oOo~

_Dear Diary: June 5__th__, 2012_

_Eighteen years I still haven't left this place! I know it's no longer about me anymore since these government people came to the CDC, asking if the recent string of murders and accidents could be a chemical response or something else entirely. They're working twice as hard but now it just seems that I'm tied to this as well. _

_Marcus is carrying a bible now. Everywhere he goes he carries that black leather-bound book in his hands, giving me this look makes my skin crawl now. I'm twenty-five years old and I know that look. One of the younger scientists gave a similar look to a female researcher, before they wound up in one of the storage closest. The girls a screamer and it was so funny when I politely knocked on the door, asking him to please quiet her down before someone notices. I never laughed so hard in my life!_

_Still, this place seems livelier than normal with the stationing of guards outside and everybody working overtime. The new comers as I call them look at me funny but they're the new comers, not me. I've lived here since I was seven years old and they just got here. I should be the one who looks at them funny. _

_It's strange. Now that I think about it this place doesn't seem so bad. What's happening outside can't hurt me in here so I'm safe. I've gotten so used to these wall...they're almost like my friends now that I think about it. _

_Hopefully, everything will go back to normal soon._

I didn't get much sleep after I put my diary away. Marcus barged in, saying I needed to get my things together in the bag he placed in my arms while he stood watch over the door. Sluggishly I packed what clothes I had, my diary, my stuffed dog Mr. Kibbles, my hairbrush, and all my clips and hair ties. "All set?" He asked me and I nodded my head. He took my bag and told me to follow him. I slipped on my slippers and sweater then followed him down the hall, past most of the rooms, up a few steps and into the main hallway.

"Marcus, what are we doing? My mom and dad won't allow me outside." I told him as he punched in to code to unlock the doors. When the doors unlocked and he opened the door a breeze flew past him, aiming itself at me. It's been forever since I've felt the wind, have felt it in my hair and to see a tree and the dirt and to see random people walking down the street.

My feet seemed to move on their own.

I was outside before I even knew what I was even doing. Outside the military was everywhere and it was quiet except for a few noises. Marcus took my hand and led me away from the front doors. He showed the gate guard his ID card before tugging me towards a black SUV. He opened the backseat door for me and told me to get in.

I did without question for I was still stunned I was outside.

Marcus went to the trunk, tossing my bag inside before opening the other door, sliding in next to me, telling the driver to take off. The driver nodded and took off. Something sharp pricked my skin and I looked down to see that Marcus had stuck a needle in my arm. "Sorry Sweetheart, this is for you to relax and not ask questions until we're at the Refugee Center. Sleep tight." I felt my body go numb and everything becoming blurry.

Then everything went dark...

~oOo~

There you go! First chapter! Please be nice and give me a review! Thank you for reading!


	2. Refugee Center

Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter. First off, I want to thank those who reviewed my story with their lovely reviews...

ScornedxRose

kunfupandalover

LoneWolfPack

I had some free time so I decided to get to work on another chapter. In this chapter we learn more about Hope and we see how crazy the apocalypse can do to people. Also she meets some familiar faces that we know and she sees what the world has been like the past eighteen years.

Just a reminder to all you readers! Hope will be a little OC but that is because she sent more of her life in a room with little social contact and she hasn't been outside in years so she's out of the loop with things. As the story progresses she will learn and grow up but it will take time. She's innocent and I really do mean innocent.

That's all! Enjoy the read!

~oOo~

"_When you're not on edge, you're taking up too much space." - Cheshire Cat from Alice the Madness Returns._

I woke up to unfamiliar white walls, more of a tan-ish color than white, with a window that allowed the sun to come in. The noise from outside; the sound of cars honking and the voices of the city life were muffled by the glass of the window.

This was not my room. I wasn't in the CDC.

I sat up slowly, taking in the room I was placed in. I was still dressed in my nightgown so that was a positive...somewhat if you really think about it. I got out of the bed and went to the door, surprised to find it unlocked. When I opened it I was met with busy people in the hallways, all looking scared and frightened. Children were crying in their mother's arms as their own mother's are crying. I closed the door behind me before I turned left, walking down the hall, looking for anyone familiar to me.

It was a while, walking down stairs and down hallways for Marcus, before I actually found him. He was talking to two men dressed like doctors and men dressed in military uniform. I was so happy to see him that I ran over to him, careful not to trip over anyone on my way, and hugged him from behind. The men standing around him gave me odd looks but I couldn't care less about them. Marcus took my arms from around his waist and turned towards me with a strained smile.

"Marcus, I'm scared! Where are we? Why did you take me from the CDC? What's going on?" All the questions I kept inside my head all the came rushing out without a moment of thinking. Marcus chuckled and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"I know you have a lot of questions Hope but you have to trust me on this." Marcus turned towards the military men. "Go and make sure none of those things make it inside the perimeter, if it goes this whole place will go." The men saluted and left, leaving Marcus and I with the men dressed as doctors. "Hope, we're at City Hall in Atlanta or the Refugee Center as they call it. I took you from the CDC because you can help what's going on around us Hope. You're the cure to the pandemic that's spreading around the U.S." Marcus explained to me. I looked at him, slightly confused but he just smiled and led me to a room where other men and women were dressed as doctors. Everyone was working on something that involved paperwork, needles, and other things I'm used to seeing. He led me to a chair and gently made me sit before reaching for a needle, ready to draw blood. "You see, as I worked with your mom and dad I noticed that your blood has special properties. When the first cases of the corpses started to appear I asked for a blood sample, if it was possible at the time, be sent to me for study. One day we took your blood and I sort of borrowed some for my own...curiosity. After a few tries I managed to figure out a way to suppress whatever is causing the corpses to come back." Marcus stuck the needle in my arm and drew the blood. For normal people they would feel pain but for me, over the past years I've been numb to the pain. I've gotten so used to it that I don't even flinch when they stick the needle in.

"Is that why you took me? You brought me here to help these people?" I asked him.

"That is exactly why. Your blood can save thousands of people Hope; you'll be a hero to them." Marcus said but in his eyes held the feeling of doubt. He took the needle out and handed it to one of the doctors who took it away with a stern face.

"What do I do now?"

"You can go and talk to people if you like. I know it's been a while since you've actually interacted with others but it would do you some good to meet some people. I've alerted the guards to know who you are so if you have a problem go directly to them. We don't want our savior getting hurt." There was that word again, Savior. His religious word for someone who helps others I believe. That word sent a cold heavy feeling into my stomach. I nodded and got up from the chair and retraced the steps back to the room I woke up in.

I found my bag in the corner of the room and slowly dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a black long sleeved shirt. I had no other shoes except my slippers but I didn't seem to mind in the least. Once I was done dressing I grabbed Mr. Kibbles and went to explore the Refugee Center.

Everyone was packed inside this large building. They all had worried looks on their faces; some more frightened than others while others looks at me weird. Why do they look at me like that? I haven't done anything to them, I haven't even spoken to them at all. Is it the way I'm dressed? Is it the way I look?

Why do they stare?

"You're all right; you're new so they tend to do that." I turned and saw that a girl my height was standing behind me. She had blond hair and blue eyes with a smile that was innocent with mischief.

"Stare at you like you have a second head?" I asked her and it made her laugh. She looked at me for a second before extending her hand out.

"I'm Amy. I haven't seen you around here before, did you just arrive?" She asked me and I took her hand, remembering what my parents taught me whenever I met someone new in a polite manner.

"I'm Hope. Marcus brought me here I think last night, maybe earlier than that but I wouldn't know, I was asleep." I said to her and dropped her hand. "Marcus said there was a pandemic happened that made corpses come back to life. Is that even possible?" I asked her.

"I don't know. All I've been told is that they found a cure and will be giving injections to people within the week. I've only seen a few of those things and let me tell you, they are really gross looking things." Amy said and shivered.

"I've ever seen them." There was a slight pause before I began asking her questions. "Are you alone?"

"No, no I'm here with my older sister Andrea. We were on a road trip, heading to her college, when this...whatever occurred. We've been here a few days now and from what we've heard, it's worse in other places. Are you here alone?"

"No. My friend Marcus brought me here, saying I could help. He's one of the top scientists here." I answered her.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She said and I nodded.

The two of us continued to walk all over the Refugee Center, talking about who we are and what we were doing before all this happened. I didn't tell her about the needle marks, the CDC, the tests, the four white wall room I lived in and how I haven't been outside in eighteen years. I made up a story of how I used to live with my parents and a dog in a home in the country. My parents were scientists who work at the CDC, an actual truth, but I was at home when Marcus came and got me. She asked me what it was like outside of the city and I lied to her about how it was quiet and that very little happened.

Those were the best lies of my life and it made me feel so much.

Amy then introduced me to her sister Andrea. She was nice, a little bossy but I guess that's what older siblings do. I wouldn't know, my parents didn't have any more kids after me. They were afraid that my younger brother or sister would have the same sickness I had. My sickness alone scared them to death. They didn't want it to happen again. The three of us talked a bit, Andrea asking about my stuffed dog and I answered her that his name was Mr. Kibbles and he goes everywhere with me. They laughed, Andrea explaining that Amy had the same thing only it was a stuffed bear.

Between the three of us talking I felt a feeling of freedom. I forgot all about my room at the CDC, I forgot all about the sore marks on my arms that will forever stain the skin there, I forgot all about the eighteen years I've missed out because I'm catching up. It felt so good to talk to new faces with different voices and minds than the ones that are programmed at the CDC.

There everyone has to watch what they say, keep a certain distance away from me, treat me like I'm a doll not meant to be played with. I never wanted that. All I was really looking for was a friend, someone that would make me smile and laugh and to help me when I felt really down in the dirt. My life has never really been easy, has never really been normal but here is where I can start over.

I'm starting over. From here and now I will get stronger and have a life I want no matter what happens. I can do this. I know I can.

~oOo~

Kind of a filler chapter but I think I did good. Let me know how I did with a review please! Positive feedback is wanted! Thanks for reading!


	3. There Is No Cure

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter! YAY! A big thank you to those who reviewed...

ScornedxRose

momoXvolturi

ThousandsOfMilesAway

And another big thank you to those who are following and who favorite this story. The one review I got said I was doing things in my own direction and I thank you for that. I want the beginning to as original as possible before the Walking Dead series actually begins.

In this chapter we spend a little more time with Hope, before things go to hell. In the next chapter we'll leave City Hall and get underway with season 1.

With those things said I hope you guys enjoy the read!

Sorry about the April Fool's joke, couldn't help myself!

~oOo~

I spent most of my time with Amy and Andrea when I wasn't being poked with needles to suck me dry like a vampire. I've watched them a few times, adding different colors of chemicals to it, and then inject a 'prototype' into a willing person. So far those things outside still continue to march on City Hall. The guards say the barriers won't hold with crowds of those things getting bigger with each new person they infect. Marcus has been acting strange lately like in a possessive manner. He's...starting to touch me whenever I'm tied to the table in the Medical tent. He brushes my hair from my face along with petting my head; he lightly grazes his fingers over my bear skin of my legs, where his hands would grip my hips when I stand next to him. He's beginning to scare me. I've begun to have nightmares about him and those things, especially those things.

I see bloodied faces, missing skin, slackened jaws with no life in their eyes. They just stare at me and even though I know that their dead their mouths still move. I can hear their voices in my head. It's like a whisper and hiss mix together. They all keep repeating the same words over and over again…

Help us. Save us. Hear us.

Over and over and over they say those words.

My brain goes into overload and I'm kept from sleepless nights. I don't know why their talking to me because I know they're dead. Marcus has told me time and time again that there is a way to reverse whatever happened to these people; he's actually gotten really angry because I've said something to anger him. It's like he's Bipolar or something. Maybe just nuts. Or both.

He frightens me and he's starting he's starting to go nuts with his drive to create a cure. I talked with a few other people who are staying at City Hall and they think there is no cure, that God is the one doing this. Another person says military experiment gone wrong. Another says terrisom. So many people have thought of their own opinion and all could be right, or wrong. I haven't been outside in years and it seems I've stepped into hell.

On one of the days I was exploring I found myself outside, enjoy the air despite the smell of rotting bodies nearby and smoke of fires that have died. I sat on the city hall steps, watching the movement of the things that groan, some looking mutilated while others looked simply normal. Their groans and moans made Goosebumps appear on my arms as I sat for a while. Just seeing them makes me so sad.

"Hey, what are you doin' out here?" I looked to my left to see a soldier, age in mid-thirties with blond hair and blue eyes with some stubble on his jaw. He held the rifle in his hands sturdy, his eyes shiftily like he is just waiting for something to happen.

"I need some air. It's too cramped in there and I haven't been outside for a while." I answered him. "Do I really have to go back inside?" The soldier looked at me then at the gate made of barbed wire, steel or metal plates, and anything else they can barricade themselves with.

"No, I guess not. But I am gonna stay with you so you don't get into trouble." He said and sat next to me on the steps. "We've had a few people try and leave, trying to get to their families outside of the city. It's a mad house out there and once you step foot outside those walls your screwed. Mind if I have a smoke?" He asked and I shook my head no. He took out a white paper box and a paper roll, lighting it on fire and taking a breath from it.

"That's unhealthy." I said to him and he scoffed.

"Smoking was the leading case to cancer that kills you a slow painful death." He looked up at the barricade with a smirk. "Now we got walking flesh eating freaks out there that can kill us in seconds." He took another breath and released a foul smelling smoke. I waved my hand in front of my face to rid the air of the smoke. Smoking was never allowed at the CDC and I'm starting to agree with that sign I saw every day. "Fucked up world we live in now." He said and we just sat there, watching as the corpses banged against the barricade. The groans filled the air and we just sat there, like it was the normal thing to do.

"What happened to cause all this?" I asked him as a few gunshots rang out.

"We don't know, everything just sort of happened at once. First there were cases of random death, some more horrific than the others, and next thing everyone knew things were going to hell. People were dying where they once stood; screams were heard around every corner. We had heard from other families outside of the city and they told us that things were getting bad there. It seems the whole world has gone to shit."

"Do you think there's a cure? The scientists believe they're close to one." I said to him, making sure to leave Marcus and myself out of it.

"Bullshit I say. There is no cure and there will never be one. Whatever is happening we must've deserved it. No damn scientists are going to fix this shit." He finished his last breath from the paper roll then threw it to the ground, a trail of smoke still emitting from the end.

"Is there any way to stop them?"

"Shoot them in the head. It's the only way we found out so far, everything else is just useless." He got up and walked away after that. After a while I got up and went back inside, the headache I was developing seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"Miss Jenner?" I looked up to see one of the scientists, dressed in a while coat with a face mask.

"Yes?" Here it comes…

"Dr. Adams would like a word with you. He's in the medical tents as we speak." I sighed and nodded my head, heading over to the medical tents where Marcus was. I walked silently there, noticing that the people were quieter than usual. They just seem to have completely given up on surviving, on just carrying on with normal things. Seems life and the world has really gone to hell.

"Marcus, you wanted to see me?" I asked as I passed through the tent flap. Marcus was sitting at a tent, writing down something on paper before looking up at me. He smiled and gestured me towards him before return to his paper, looking into his microscope for a few seconds with a smirk on his face.

"I've figured it out. I've found the cure." He said and I walked closer to him. "Go ahead, see for yourself." He pushed away from his desk to allow me near. I leaned in close, looking at what's on the slide. What looked like red blood cells were dark in color was being attacked by some weird color cells. The dark color cells would then die and the new color cells would take over the dark ones.

"What's happening?" I asked, pulling away.

"That's the cure; it's attacking the infected cells and taking over the cells place. It's the cure, I know it is." Marcus said with a huge smile and he crossed his arms over his chest.

He's wrong. Something's wrong, it wouldn't be that simple. Things are never simple.

"What are you going to do with it? Does it work? Have you tested it?" My questions poured and I wanted to know more, to see if he knows what he's actually doing. I have this sinking feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"Yes! It works and within a few hours, we'll have a cure administered to everyone in City Hall! This is amazing and it's all thanks to you!" He got up from his seat to give me a hug. It felt awkward and when he pulled away he tried to kiss me but I pushed him away.

I ran. I ran away as fast as I could.

"Hey, get back here! Don't you run away from me!" He shouted and I continued to run. I ran as fast as I could to the room Marcus set up for me and I began to pack everything that I had. In my rush I didn't notice that I dropped Mr. Kibbles before leaving the room, heading towards the only people I know that can help me. Before I reached them I went into Marcus's room. I know the code to his safe so I unlocked it, reaching for them. I scanned them, looking for anything that he might have written down about the cure.

It wasn't a cure. It's was an aphrodisiac.

They attracted those monsters outside after a short amount of time. Once they get a whiff of you they'll track you down and kill you. They've tried it on five different people and each of them came up with the same results. They're going to kill everyone in City Hall. That guard was right, there is no cure.

"Amy! Andrea!" I called as I went up to them. "We have to leave." I said, gasping for air.

"Why, what's going on?" Andrea asked.

"The cure, they found it." I said and their eyes lit up.

"Are you serious?! That's great!" Amy said and she hugged me but I pushed her away.

"No, that's not great! It's not a cure everyone is looking for! It attracts them!" I said to them, going through my bag for that file I found.

"What do you mean?" I found the file and I handed it over to them, flipping to the page where a description of the 'cure' was.

"Read it." Andrea took the paper and began to read it. Her eyes widened as she read it. When she finished she looked up at me and I couldn't meet her eyes.

"Where did you get this from?" She asked me.

"The head scientist, Marcus Adams, wanted me to see about him finding a cure. When I looked at the slide he wanted me to see I knew something was off. He…sounded scary so I ran and while I was getting my stuff together I figured I would look more into this cure. I've seen him got into his safe plenty to times so I entered the code and went through the files that were in there. I found that and I took it. You two needed to see it, to believe me." Andrea closed the file and handed it back to me.

"Looks like we have only one option now." I looked up and gave her a questionable look. "We have to leave, and soon too."

"But how, we can't leave. Those things surround City Hall, how are we supposed to get out?" I asked her and Andrea smiled.

"There's a way. Don't worry; just make sure you have everything." Andrea said and I nodded my head. I went with Amy to help her pack her things, a horrible feeling settling in my gut.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked me and I realized that I was crying.

"I miss my mom and my dad. I don't like it here. I miss my room." Amy wrapped an arm around me and I silently cried. 18 years… 18 years and when I finally come back into the world it's in ruin. I thought things would be different but not like this. I hate it here. I miss my room at the CDC and I miss all the familiar faces I used to see every day.

I miss those damn four white walls that I felt so safe in…

~oOo~

There you have it! Another chapter done and in the next chapter we're at the camp. Please review and tell me what you guys think. No new chapter next month but I'll see what I can do. It's the end of the school year and I'm getting a new computer.


	4. Thank you

Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter! First off, I would like to thank those awesome people for reviewing…HOLY SHIT THERE'S A LOT!

Pein's Kid

shika93

aharbert

ThousandsOfMilesAway

midnight84118

Lazy reader

BabylonianRider

Rebel29

ScornedxRose

momoXvolturi

And a really big thank you to those who favorite, following, and added me to their authors list. In this chapter there is a bit of a time skip, maybe a day, but you guys haven't missed much. If people become too OC PLEASE LET ME KNOW! But a bit of a warning, Hope looks younger so they'll treat her a bit differently and also as reminder; Hope hasn't set foot out into the real world until this point so she's gonna be a bit confused and frightened. So, without much left to say except sorry for the late delay (I got a new computer) so enjoy the read!

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything except my OC**

~oOo~

City Hall had fallen…

The walls that held back the 'walkers', as the survivors call them, didn't hold for long and before anyone could understand what was going on, they were all over the first floor of City Hall. Amy, Andrea and I managed to escape by going out a back door Andrea scooped out just in case anything like this would happen. Marcus didn't…he almost…

Marcus was killed by one of those things while I was on my way out the door of my room.

Everything is in a blur after that and things just seem so…unreal. We met up with a group of large people after we were saved by an old man in his RV. His name is Dale and he's really nice to Andrea, Amy, and me. The people in the large group said we could stay with them so long as we all work together and pull our weight…

They're suspicious of me though…and I feel the only one unwanted here…

Can you really blame them though? I haven't spoken with anyone and I'm the only person in the group who really doesn't have anything with them. All I have is my one bag…with the things I could grab within reach before I had to run for my life. I didn't even manage to grab Mr. Kibbles with me so I feel even more alone than I already am. Not to mention my golden eyes scare any courage left in their bodies when they approach me. Andrea has talked with almost everyone about how they can trust me or that I'm mourning over the loss of a close one but in truth, I'm not.

Marcus got what he deserved.

Marcus got whatever was planned for him. He's gone off his rocker and the things he's done are unforgiveable. All those people he told that there was a cure…all those people who died because they thought they would be safe…this world makes no sense. I can remember faint memories of when I was younger and how things were simple but now…is this what the world really turned into? Am I just in a bad dream?

I just feel numb…

Numb for what happened in City Hall between me and one of those things. A voice and picture forever burned in my mind I just want to scrub free of. I want it to go away but whenever I close my eyes I can still hear that damn voice…

_RUN…._

That thing! It looked me right in the eyes and said run as it was tearing out Marcus's throat! It spoke to me and I could hear it in my mind! Those things don't talk and I know that because I've heard them groan and moan before. THOSSE THINGS DON'T TALK!

"Hope, would you like to come help us wash clothes with us?" I looked to my side where Amy had in her hands a large basket of dirty laundry. I nodded my head and stood up from where I sat, looking into the dead camp fire. I really haven't moved from my spot unless I had to go to the bathroom to or to tag along with Amy and Andrea. Everything about the outside now seems scary and the people just seem so different than what I pictured people to be if I ever did get out of the CDC.

We walked towards the van where the women were loading up the laundry to take down to the lake to wash them. When I approached them, they all stopped and gave me an odd look as to why I was there. I've only been here a week and they all think I've grown a second head. I never wanted my room so much until now.

"You're going to be joining us today Hope?" The woman Carol, whose husband is an utter brute of a man who hits her and looks at his daughter the way Marcus did with me, asked as she loaded her laundry into the van. I nodded my head as my answer and Carol smiled at me, which is a first. Once the laundry was loaded up we all piled in and drove down the road to the lake. When the van came to a stop we all took the wash buckets and clothes out, taking them to the water's edge.

I stayed near Amy who was washing but changed places with Andrea who was rinsing them out. The other women, Lori, who has a son and who is also with a small town cop who's here and Jacqui, who came here by herself but is good friends with a man named T-Dog which I find to be a really funny name, are helping/switching between washing and rinsing the clothes. I haven't really talked to them but they seem nice. Lori doesn't want me playing with her son, Carl, though and neither does Carol want me to play with Sophia, her daughter. It would be nice to play with kids since I never got the chance to make real friends. There are two other kids here as well but they stick close to their mom and dad. Amy and Andrea are the only friends I have here in camp.

"So, where are you from Hope? You really haven't spoken much since you arrived here." I looked up to see Lori asking the question. Maybe I should start talking to people…maybe they'll like me…

"I'm from outside the city. My parents work at the CDC so I'm home alone a lot. My…friend, Marcus, was a stop scientist who worked for them so when things started to happen we came and got me. We stayed at City Hall, working on helping people, but he…wasn't the same as before." I explained and everyone stopped working, looking at me like I was crazy. I guess they're surprised I'm actually talking.

"What do you mean by 'was'?" Carol asked and I looked at the ground.

"The reason why I was late when meeting up with you Andrea is because Marcus met me at my room. We…talked and before I could do anything he was attacked by one of those things. He died." I said and once again there was that quiet that sent me back into feeling I was alone.

"We're sorry Hope." Lori said for everyone but I knew that they really shouldn't be sorry.

"I'm sorry I really haven't been talking to anyone or really helping out…"I sighed as I scrubbed a shirt harder against the wash board. "It's just…this doesn't seem real."

"I know what you mean. All you want to do is wake up; pretend this was all a bad dream." Carol said but stopped what she was doing to look at me fully. I was wearing the only nightgown I have with me along with a large plaid shirt Andrea gave me. No shoes and I've already worn two holes in my socks. The only things I have left are a pair of shorts, two t-shirts, another pair of socks, my drawing pad with my color pencils, sharpener, and a small blanket. It's not much but I make do sleeping next to the fire at night. A guy named Glenn goes out sometimes looking for supplies but I really haven't said anything about what I need. "Do you have any other clothes besides that nightgown and two t-shirts?"

"A pair of shorts and another pair of socks. I didn't have time to grab the rest of my things. They're back at City Hall." Carol looked over at Lori who also stopped what she was doing.

"Follow me Hope." Lori got up and went back to the van. I looked at Andrea who nodded towards Lori. I got up and followed her. "I'll be back ladies." She said and we got into the van, driving back towards camp. When we got there she went straight for the cop, Shane, who was busy talking to Glenn. "Hey Shane, I need to talk to you." She looked over at Glenn. "You too, Glenn."

"What'd ya need Lori." Shane asked and his eyes glanced in my direction for a moment before looking back at the woman next to me.

"Glenn are you making a trip soon?" Glenn nodded his head. "Mind taking Hope with you? She really needs some things." Lori said and Shane shook his head.

"Lori, we all need somethin'. Besides, sending his little girl out would put both of them in danger." Shane said and something made me want to yell at him that I was no 'little girl'.

"She doesn't have anything unlike the rest of the people here. The only thing she has are the clothes off her back and that backpack she has. No tent, no clothes, no shoes for Christ sakes Shane! All of her stuff is back at City Hall. She didn't have time to grab her things." She stepped closer to the man and gave him a pleading look. "Please Shane." Shane looked at Lori then at me then at Glenn.

"You think you'll be alright with another person taggin' along?" He asked Glenn. Glenn really didn't seem really pleased but when he looked me over, taking in what I'm wearing he seemed to change his mind.

"You do exactly as I say when I say it. You stick close to me, got it?" I nodded my head and he turned to Shane. "She can come but that's it." He said and started to stalk towards the truck he disappears in.

"Be careful out there Hope." Lori said and smiled at me.

"Thank you Lori." I said and ran up to catch Glenn. This felt like an adventure! But why does it feel like something bad is going to happen?

~oOo~

The drive wasn't so bad and Glenn is actually kind of funny. When the quiet was really getting to him and he wasn't mad that I was tagging along, he started to make some jokes and funny faces with sounds. He started to talk to me then, telling me about his life before everything happened. I told him my made-up life and like usual, no one asks questions. It's like they just suspect you to tell the truth.

"Okay, here we are." I looked out the window to see a K-Mart that looked like it had been through hell.

"Are you sure about this place?" I asked him and Glenn just shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been coming here for a while and so far there really isn't much in it but there should be things for you to get. It took me a while to clear out the few walkers in here but I remembered to block the door and make it look like this place has been cleared out." He unlocked the doors and popped the trunk. I followed him towards the doors and gave him a hand with moving what he stacked against the door.

"What do you do now?" I asked him as we entered the store. There wasn't really much in it except for a few things here and there that were toppled over. Shelves were bare and clothing racks were on the ground and everything just looked a mess.

"Go look for the stuff you need and meet you back here in ten minutes. I'm going to go get the rest of the food that's left here." Glenn said giving me a duffle bag then went towards the food isles. I looked towards the clothes and sighed. This felt wrong but I have to do it or else I'll never make it when bed weather comes again. I was lucky enough not to get a cold last time it rained a lot.

There wasn't much when I started to look and I had no idea what size I even was since I never got the chance to go shopping. All my clothes were already picked out so I didn't have to worry about anything. No colors, no designs, no anything that looked like normal child's clothing. Black, gray, and white were the only colors I wore. I managed to find three pairs of jeans, two long sleeved shirts, socks, underwear, bras, and even a pair of sneakers! Now I might have a good change not to catch anything, let alone freeze myself at night. When I stuffed my clothes into the duffel bag I decided to go exploring of the K-Mart. There's not much but went I got to the back of the store I noticed that a door had been padlocked.

_In here…_

_There are things you need…_

_In here…_

Wispy, smooth, calm, and most of all three voices echoed in my head. Not in the air but in my head. But for some odd reason, one I can't explain, I wasn't afraid. It's like those voices in my head didn't scare me but actually felt normal. I felt…protected and comforted. I started towards the door…

"What the _fuck _are you doing?!"Glenn hissed from nowhere and pulled me back away from the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Glenn looked at the door like they were going to burst open but they hadn't moved at all. "I thought they held things in the back of the store?"

"They do but they put the dead back there. Don't you hear them?" He asked and I looked at the door again.

No.

No, I don't head them. I only hear the voices repeating the same things over and over. They want me to come in; they want me to get whatever is behind those doors. Why doesn't Glenn hear them?

"Hello?" I turned back towards Glenn who was looking at me strangely.

"Sorry, it's just…why don't you go and wait for me outside?" I asked them and his eyes grew wide.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Glenn hissed again and tried dragging me away from the door but I got free.

"Just…trust me on this, okay? If I don't come out in ten minutes then leave without me." I said and went towards the door, shocked to find the padlock unlocked.

"Ten minutes, that's it." He said and I waited for Glenn to leave before getting rid of the chain. Once the chain was gone I took a deep breath and opened the door. I opened it slowly and at first I didn't see anything until one of the walkers walked right in front of me. I stood still and didn't move; hoping it didn't see me but I watched as it slowly turned its head towards me. Part of its jaw was missing, a large chunk was taken out from its neck, and it looked like an actual walking corpse. Just when I thought it was going to give out a sound to the others I heard moving about or attack me, I didn't expect it to do something I thought I was going crazy over.

_Over here…this way…_

It spoke. Not in a full sentence but broken up like it had a hard time speaking. It walked towards the back more, moving its way around the others and I slowly followed. I never felt so weird-ed out or strangely comforted in my entire life. Whenever one of those things spoke I got this warm feeling in my head that went all through my body.

_These are needed…for you…_

I got a good look at the walker and noticed that he, it's a He, had a name tag that read **Jerry**. I guess he used to be an employee of the store and didn't make it. I kind of felt bad for him. People just threw him and the others in here like common garbage without putting them out of their misery, their pain. And yet they're here, walking around, probably not knowing what happened to them or why they're still in their bodies…and yet they're here; helping me.

I saw Jerry raise his hand and point to a few boxes that looked like they were pretty important. I found a knife, I think it's called a box cutter, and opened them, seeing large amounts of white pill bottles. Medicine, pain killers, and everything in-between were in the boxes. I smiled and opened up my duffle bag to see that I still had some room but not a lot so I quickly filled what I could and rushed towards the door.

"I'll be right back!" I called and ran towards the car where Glenn was waiting patiently. "I need another bag."

"What?"

"I need another bag and I'll be real quick. Trust me, we need these." I said and Glenn handed me another bag. I gave him my filled one and rushed back inside. I went right for the pills, dodging the walkers what moved, and started to pack what I could.

_Help…._

"I know! Thank you! I don't understand why I'm talking to you but…" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head. Jerry's eyes were different. They didn't look hungry, angry, or just like any other. They were sad and so were the others who had gathered around me. "I don't understand."

_Help….us….save….us….._

I saw one of the walkers drag behind him and axe. At first I thought he was going to use it on me but it dropped in front of me and the message was clear. They wanted me to end their suffering, their pain.

They wanted me to kill them.

"I…I can't! We…we can help you. There must be another way!" tear came to my eyes as I thought back to City Hall and their attempt for a cure. There was no cure. "No! There has to be another way! Marcus just…made the cure wrong!"

_Help…us…_

_Please…_

_I can't stand myself…_

_I don't want this…_

_Please…_

_PLEASE…._

_PLEASE…_

_HELP US…._

I covered my ears as tears streamed down my face. They helped me; they didn't hurt me so how can I hurt them. This is wrong, it's not fair! Why them! Why me! I…I CAN'T! I felt a hand on my head and I looked up at Jerry who just simply said please. I watched as they all laid down, closing their eyes like they were asleep and that's when the tears started to fall.

_You can hear us…save us…control us…never forget…_

Control? I can command them to do things? I took the axe in my hands and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." I said to them as I brought the axe down on their heads.

_Thank you…._

~oOo~

"Where in the hell, did you get all this?" Shane asked as he opened the bag with most of the medication in it. I took out what was in my bag and headed towards my spot near the fire. I placed it down, changing my socks and taking out a t-shirt and shorts, before putting it under the blanket it slept on to use as a pillow. I took my clothes and walked towards the area where we could use to wash ourselves without going down to the lake.

"Hope got them. She managed to get by a few walkers that were in the back room to get to them. She's real quiet too." Glenn praised but I didn't feel any happiness in what I did.

"Then why is she covered in walker guts?!" Shane demanded as Lori and Andrea and Amy came rushing to my side when they saw my front, my face, and my hands covered in blood.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." Glenn said. Next thing I knew I was surrounded and bombarded by questions. The main was 'are you bit?'

"No, I wasn't bit. I just…couldn't leave them there." I said as I washed myself.

"What do you mean you 'couldn't leave them there.'? What are you talking about?" Lori asked.

"The walkers, I wouldn't leave them there. I handled the problem and I'm fine." I snapped at them and I think this is the first time they've actually heard me at all. I watched as Andrea and Lori left but Amy stayed behind.

"Do you want to talk about it? Get it off your chest?" She asked as I went behind the RV to change.

"If I did you would call my crazy." I answered.

"I'm thinking you're crazy just for speaking. Everyone else here thought you were mute." She said and we both chuckled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. Just tired. It's been a long day." I said and moved towards my place. I put my dirty clothes at the foot of my bed folded up neat then lied down, facing the dead fire. They'll build it up soon and then I'll be awake again. I never sleep at night because I never can. It's only during the day when I can actually get sleep. All the noise the CDC used to make would lull me to sleep easy but now with the quiet, I can't stand it. As I closed my eyes, all I could hear was each one of them saying thank you as I brought down the axe into their skulls. I never want to do that again. Ever! The others can kill them.

I'll just command them to stop.

In a matter of seconds I was passed out, unaware of people watching me with interest. One pair looked like Marcus did and two others thought me of something else. This place is strange and the people are even stranger. I wonder what my mom and dad are doing. Are they even alive? Are they still at the CDC? I don't know. All I can hear in my mind is thank you…

_Thank you…_

~oOo~

There you have it, another chapter down! I really didn't like this but I hope it was okay with everybody and it didn't move too fast. If I was, I'd gladly redo this chapter and go slower. So, please review and let me know! Until next time!


	5. Healing Herbs

Hello everyone and welcome back for another exciting chapter! A big thank you to those who reviewed…

Rebel29

ThousandsOfMilesAway

Chanel

Maddy-MarieXO

ScornedxRose

PixyLovesPie

Amy

Jozzy

Pein's Kid

Guest

And another really big thank you to those who favorite, are following, and added me to their authors list! You guys are awesome! So, in this chapter we have some interactions with people around the camp and Hope surprises everyone with a bit on knowledge she got from the books at the CDC. If the Dixon brothers sound a little OC let me know and I'll ix it next time I type a chapter.

P.S – I don't speak a lick of hick, even though I live in Iowa but I moved from New York, so forgive me if the sentences seem 'formal' for them.

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing but my OC's. **

~oOo~

The days since I brought back that medicine were not as bad as the day's people didn't trust me in the beginning. I think I've proven to people that I can be useful and not a hindrance to the group. Shane even agreed to allow me to go with Glenn whenever he believed he would have luck at a store. Only I can help him with since I'm so small in size and quiet. People trust me and yet they still keep their distance. Carl and Sophia have actually started to talk to me; asking me questions about myself and most importantly, how I managed to kill walkers by myself. I didn't smile like I usually did when they asked me questions. I frowned at them and told them that they were too young to know.

I didn't want to talk about the walkers….those people whose voices entered my head….

Another thing I noticed is the strange looks I keep receiving from two men in the group I don't know what to think about. One is from Carol's husband who is starting to turn his attention from his daughter to me and the other….is from one of the hunters who go out to bring back squirrels for us to eat. I think his name is Daryl and his older brother is Merle who have set up their tent a few yards away from the rest of the camp. One day I noticed his staring at me so I smiled and wave at him but his face turned a red color before he abruptly left.

"Don't mind him or his brother. They're nothing but trouble." Amy said to me as we washed the dishes from breakfast. I watched as the man walked into the woods only to disappear for hours on end. Then I noticed Merle acting…strange as of late. It begin with him franticly searching through his bags and the medicine bags but he didn't find what he was looking for. Then he started to act as if he was going through withdrawal. I've read books on such things about the human bodies should they ingest narcotics that have an addictive substance.

I read in my books that certain herbs could help reduce the withdrawal pains. If I want people to fully trust me I should start putting my real talents that I learned at the CDC to good use.

After the dishes were done I put on a pair of pants, a t-shirt, and my sneakers to head out into the woods. I told Andrea when I passed her that I was going to go for a walk and won't be long. She said to be careful and to call out should anything happen. I said I would and went out, having a clearly painted picture of the herbs I need in my head. I went over the steps on how to make the not so exciting tasting tea as I searched the ground floor of the forest. It took me an hour at least to find the herbs I need. When I stood up, however, I noticed something….

I believe I was lost.

"Great. What now?" I asked myself as I spun around in circles, trying to figure out a way back to camp. I took a deep breath and just followed my gut. I walked and walked and walked until finally, when I could walk no more, I noticed that it started to get dark out. I gave a huff and went to move forwards but something caught my leg, making me fall with a burning pain in my leg. With the little light I had I could clearly see my jeans torn, an open gash on my leg created by the sharp rock I tripped on. I didn't cry when they pain grew because I was used to pain but I began to panic a little because I didn't have anything to stop the blood flow. I tore the rest of my jeans to roughly press the fabric against the wound.

A twig snapped somewhere…

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out but there was no answer. More twigs snapped and the heavy set of footsteps grew louder and louder. "Is anyone there? Please, I need help." I called out but a fear started to grow as a person I didn't expect, step out from behind a tree.

A walker…a very hungry walker….

He was thin and boney like he hadn't…_eaten_ anything. His mouth was bloody, his finger nails were gone, and his clothes were torn past ruin. I couldn't hear any voices in my head and that scared me.

"Please, stop." I said and he just tilted his head to the side and walked towards me. "Stop. I can talk to you." He wasn't listening. "Stop….Stop!" I began to shout at him but that seemed to only fuel his hunger. He wasn't listening to me and I began to think that controlling them was a lie. "I SAID STOP!"

He did…

Then he got shot with an arrow….

I turned my head left to see Daryl holding up his crossbow, breathing heavy as he looked down the sight where the walker once stood. He slung his crossbow behind his back and came to my side, looking over the wound on my leg.

"No." I said as he tried to remove the pressure I was putting on it but he removed my hands by force.

"What the hell were you doin' out here alone girl?" He sounded angry as he poured water from his canteen over it before reaching into his pack that he had with him for some bandages.

"I…was looking for herbs…OW!" I hissed as he tightened the wrappings.

"Well then, what the fuck took you so long? Now half the damn camp is worried about you, shouting out an' callin' your name." He said then stopped what he was doing to look at me. "What herbs were you lookin' for?"

"Well," Daryl helped me stand but I knee gave out so it forced Daryl to allow me to lean against him. "I noticed that your brother was suffering from withdrawal of some kind so I wanted to help. I read this book my parents had about herbs and I wanted to help." I explained to him and he only grunted in response.

"No need to help someone like my brother. We don't need your help." He said.

"Doesn't matter if you want help or not, I want to prove to everyone that I can help." I said but then yelp in pain when I bent my ankle the wrong way. Daryl managed to catch me but he began to start to pick me up and carry my bridal style. "What are you doing?!" I demanded as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're gonna hurt yourself even more the way you walk around. This is the best way to handle a girl like you." He said and I gave him a look that he laughed at. "Glare all you like, it's faster this way." He said and he carried me a few ways until I noticed that he kept glancing at me. "What?"

"You said you knew herbs from a book. What type of book were you reading? Should girls like you be reading magazines and love stories?" He asked and I had to laugh.

"You haven't had the pleasure of meeting my parents then. All the books in my…house were medical and scientific. I don't think there was ever a children's book in our house." I said to him and he seemed not to believe me.

"Who are your parents?" He asked, grunting as he stepped over a fallen log.

'They're scientists at the CDC. Their _friend_ brought me from my home to City Hall where he wanted me to help him create a cure, only, there was no cure to be made." I said rather sadly. We fell into a quiet silence as Daryl carried me back to camp. I realized that this was the first time I've ever spoken to Daryl. He always seemed so distant from the others like his brother. Then there was that one question that kept bugging me…

"Why did you save me?"

~oOo~

He was going to kill me, I knew it.

After Daryl had brought my back from my adventure into the woods Andrea and Amy never left my side. I told them what happened, telling them how Daryl _saved_ me in time from a lone walker but they didn't want to hear about him. I felt angry that their main focus was on me but when I saw Daryl talk with his older brother and that same older brother shot me a look after, I knew I was going to pay for _getting_ into trouble.

It took a few days for everyone to calm down after that an according to my new stiches on my leg, I won't be doing much walking for some time. My place near the fire became my sickbed and I got _very_ familiar with it. One afternoon however Carl came to me with some green plants in his hands that made me question where he got them.

"I found these where you dropped them." He said and gave me the herbs I thought I had lost a few days ago.

"Thank you but…how did you find them?" I asked him and took them from his hands.

"I…sort of went exploring where you found that walker." He said and my eyes widened.

"There could be more out there! You could've gotten hurt!" I said to him and he gave me a look.

"There wasn't any walkers and I'm fine! I can take care of myself." He said and started to walk away but I called him back.

"I'm sorry Carl, it's just I don't want you to get into trouble for doing something for me." I said to him then I got an idea in my head. "Carl, since I can't really move do you want to help me with something?" I asked him and his face lit up.

"Yeah!" He said and I smiled as I started to pull the leaves off the stems.

"I need a pot of water. Can you go get me one?" I asked and Carl took off at lightning speed. I cleaned the roots as best as I could, separating the useable leaves from the useless stems just as Carl came back with a metal pot full of water. "Thank you. Can you put it over the embers?" He did as I told him to do and handed him the herbs to put in the pot. With a bit of moving the herbs around I managed to get the pot hot enough to boil while not making a fire to have people worrying about.

"What do we do next?" Carl asked and I moved the herbs around with my finger, not bothered by the way the hot water was burning my finger. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not really. I'm used to pain so this really doesn't bother me." I spoke. "Can you ask Dale if he has a strainer and a mug I could use?" Once again Carl took off running and I smiled at his eagerness to please. When he came back I took the strainer and removed the herbs. I then placed the strainer over the mug and poured the herbed water into it. "Help me up." I set the cup down and started to get up with Carl's help.

"I thought Andrea said to not move until they could remove your stitches." Carl asked as he helped me up slowly.

"Well, I was never one to follow orders unless my parents say so. Andrea isn't my parent last time I checked." I said then asked Carl to hand me the cup. I told Carl to wait for me here while I deliver the herb broth to the person intended for it. As I hobbled over to the Dixon brothers I noticed Daryl spotting me right away, heading straight for me like fire was on his heels.

"What the hell are you doin' up? Didn' that blond chick tell you not to move around with your leg?" He said just as his brother came up from behind him.

"Now, now little brother let's see what this fine young lady wants." Merle was a slightly bald man in his forties but an attitude to match his personality. Then there is something you don't see….something you have to look for but with an open mind and not a closed one.

"A few days ago I noticed that you went through the medicine bags looking for something. I've also noticed that your pupils are smaller than normal, you seem to sleep at odd hours, your mood changes dramatically, you seem unexpectedly tired, and you've also been seen with small plastic bags before you started going through the medicine bags." I said and the smirk on his face dropped.

"What are you applying little girl?" he said with an almost hatred look in his eyes.

"You're suffering from withdrawal from some type of drug. The day I went missing I went searching for the herbs I know that would help you." I held out the cup with a firm hand just in case he wanted to knock it to the ground. "It may taste bad but it will help." I said and both the Dixon brother gave me a look. "What?"

"How put you up to this?" Merle asked and I gave me a glare.

"Look, I'm trying to be helpful because everyone here thinks I can't do anything except get in the way so would you please take the damn cup and drink it. I'm sick of everyone looking at me like I'm some lost little girl and I'm not! I'm twenty-five years old!" I said and the oldest Dixon brother took the cup, downing it in one go.

"You're right, that did taste bad." He said and handed me back the cup. "No need to get everythin' in a knot sweet cheeks." He said and walked back towards his tent.

"IT'S NOT SWEET CHEEKS, IT'S HOPE!"I screamed at him and he just laughed. I growled and looked over at Daryl who a smirk on his face. "Don't say anything."

"Wasn't gonna." He said and went after his brother.

I returned back to my place at the fire with an empty cup and slightly angry at the man I was trying to help. Carl stayed with me for a another hour or so before Lori called him over to help her with something. I was left alone for most of the day until Amy stayed with me until dinner. While we were eating our canned beans Daryl came over to talk to me, saying whatever I had given Merle worked for now he was calm and collected, not bothering anyone with his harsh, rude language. When he left, everyone around me started to ask me questions to which I answered 'I gave him something to help him'. Shane then went and said that the Dixon brothers didn't need or want anyone to help them. I kind of felt bad since the Dixon brothers go out and catch anything they can since your food supply is sort of running low at the moment. They're almost like me only, they won't see me as a real threat. Only a hindrance.

Late that night, when everyone had gone to bed and Shane is keeping watch, did it start to rain.

"Great." I said sleepily, pulling my blanket over me to try and not get wet. The rain kept coming down harder and harder and my blanket was almost near soaked until I felt someone pick me up. He, from what I could tell by his massive sized muscles, rid myself of my wet blanket, taking my bag in one arm while he collected me in his arms, walking over to a tent where the door flap was open.

"Easy with her Merle." I knew that voice!

"I got her baby brother, just get your ass in here." Merle said, taking me from Daryl's arms and placing me on a sleeping bag. Oddly enough it was warm inside the tent and comforting. Not once had anyone actually asked me if they would like me to join them in their tent for the night since there was no room to be had. The Dixon brothers were making room for me.

"Why?" I whispered out softly and Merle gave me a crooked grin. "Stop thinking dirty thoughts you old man." I said and yawned.

"You're right about this one baby brother, she is different." Merle said, taking my bag and throwing it somewhere in the tent. Daryl came in, collapsing down beside me so I was laying between them.

"Are you….you're not…" A certain panic rose up in me as Merle closed the tent door but the look on his face made me regret my words.

"Easy there girly, if there's one thing our mama taught us is how to treat wounded ladies such as yourself." He took one of his blankets and threw it over me. "And you answer your question, do you see anyone else helping you? After all, whatever you made me drink worked. I might need you around just in case I need another cup of that piss tasting shit." I giggled and smiled a sleepy smile.

"You two are the first people to actually thank me for helping. Everyone else says you guys are no good but I don't see that. A lot of people don't think they see but I see almost everything that goes in this camp. They shouldn't be talking if they only knew what I knew." I yawned again and snuggled into the pillow I was grateful for. The Dixon brothers chuckled and I rolled over to face Daryl who was looking at the top of the tent. In a matter of seconds Merle was out like a light, leaving the two of us awake.

"You should get some sleep." Daryl grunted out and closed his eyes.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." A saw a faint smile on his face before I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the rain lulling me to sleep.

~oOo~

So, yeah, I had this picture in my head of how Daryl comes and takes Hope into their tent for kind of helping out Merle. I want to also point out that Merle and Daryl have morals when it comes to women, they might seem like they'll do anything to get in said girls pants but they don't harm and or rape women who are weaker than they are (hence Daryl's niceness towards Carol who I really don't like since it's implied that he and she have something going on. NO DARYL BELONGS TO US FANGIRLS NOT THAT BALD HEADED CHICK!) Sorry, had to raint. Another thing I would like to point out is that since Hope's little transformation, she comes off as young and innocent so people just assume to trust her because they don't think she can actually do any real harm. Merle also sees Hope as a little sister of sorts so there are no dirty thoughts ahead.

Please review and tell me what you think! Have any questions please put them in your review or PM me.


	6. Saved By The Mindless And Forgotten

Hello my Walking Dead fans! A really big thank you to those who reviewed last chapter…

**Rebel29**

**ScornedxRose**

**Arenia14**

**Aristanae1864**

**shika93**

I know last chapter wasn't that great but in this next chapter Hope is going out to explore the world along with getting into a bad position with Ed. Only, she gets saved by an unlikely friend that will play a part in later chapters.

Also, I believe Arenia asked when the group will be going to Atlanta. They will leave in another two chapters. There's going to be a time skip in between chapters in the next chapter so things will be progressing. I just want to develop the story before the actually show begins. I worry a lot so forgive me.

So, with that rant done and over with I give you this next chapter!

P.S – I would like to thank Ryle Culler for suggesting Libreoffice. Thank you so much!

~oOo~

"Hope, I'm going on a run. I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me." Glenn came over to me where I sat by the fire. Surprisingly I was sitting with Daryl who was cleaning some squirrels that he and Merle caught this morning. I asked if I could watch and learn but he shot back with that I wouldn't be able to learn that fast just by watching. I asked if he could teach me and he simply smirked; continuing to cut and clean in silence.

"Sure. I'd love to go out." I said and looked at Daryl who just gave me a look.

"Why you lookin' at me for? I can't stop you." He said and I just gave him a smile before going with Glenn towards the car we would be using. What I didn't see while I was walking away was the slight coloring in Daryl's cheeks after I smiled at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked Glenn as we drove away, my arms resting on the window, enjoying the wind in my hair, as we drove towards the town.

"There's a few houses near the store I emptied out. We're gonna search them. There may be stuff people left behind." Glenn said but in a voice that sounded saddened.

"You mean we're going to steal? Why?" I asked and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"To survive? Where has your head been?" Glenn asked as he turned down a street where rows of houses sat. Each of the houses looked the same but where of a different color, their front lawns uncut with objects littered all over the place. Porches that had swings rocked gently back and forth, the faint laughter of children still hung in the air that made bumps appear on my arms and legs. This place is a grave yard of memories, good memories that suddenly stopped. The houses bare and empty. Glenn stopped the car and got out. I followed him to the back of the car where he opened the trunk, handing me a bat and a large duffel bag. "Go to house to house but be careful in case any walkers are still inside. I'll stay on this side and you search the other side. We'll only check this street today and do another one tomorrow. Got it?" I nodded my head and Glenn walked towards the house we parked at.

I took a breath, clenching the bat tight in my hands before walking to the other side of the street. The first house I searched had nothing in it. There was a bottle of shampoo and conditioner that I grabbed but other than that, there was nothing except cat food. The next couple of houses were empty but there was one that had…supplies but there were bodies in the bedroom. The one room had a child…and I couldn't bring myself to search through the house anymore. I walked out of the house, sat on the porch, and started to cry. I rocked back and forth, not caring if I was loud or not but what I just saw.

There, in the child's room, was a little girl sleeping. Even though her body has decayed for some time you can still tell she is just a small girl around six or seven. Her blankets were tucked around her, her arms holding a stuffed animal, but there was red stuff splattered all over the wall behind her head. A dark circle sat in the middle of her forehead and only a stupid person could not see that her parents killed her while she slept before killing themselves. They must've seen the TV, heard the radio, thinking that it's the end of the world. Instead of suffering through it, waiting for it to get better, they sought another way out.

A kinder way out.

"Hope? Hope are you okay?" Glenn ran towards me, checking me over but I shook my head, pushing him away.

"I'm fine!" I said and wiped my eyes. "I...I saw something in the house and I...I can't do this anymore Glenn. I can't take what was someones belongings. They deserve better than that." I spoke and when I heard the groan of a walker I snapped. I got up from where I sat on the porch, approached the walker only a few steps, and shouted with all the emotion I had building up inside of me.

"Hope!"

"LEAVE US ALONE!" I shouted and the walker stopped, as did the others in the distance. I didn't hear any of the voices from before but I knew they got my message when the walker turned around, and started walking away. Glenn softly approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked and I just shook my head.

"Just go finish what we came here to do. I want to leave." I said and started to walk back to the car alone. I felt so raw inside, seeing this once happy family place turn into nothing but a graveyard of lost souls.

I sat in the car for a while, waiting for Glenn to come back and when he did it was a silent return. We didn't say anything about what had happened and I just hope Glenn believes it to be nothing more than a rare occurrence. When we did return to camp I got a change of clothes, a towel before telling Amy that I was going to clean myself up from the search. I know she noticed my slightly reddened face but she didn't say anything. And I was glad she didn't too.

The lake that sat under our camp heated up by the end of the day due to the summer heat shinning down on it all day. I looked around to make sure no one around before taking off my clothes by the large rocks. The water was warm and cold, a mix feeling that settled my nerves from earlier but the girl from back in the house kept appearing, a burning image in my brain that made it all the more clearer to the hell that covered the earth. People have their limits and when given a situation that see as an unending hell...they'll do anything they can to escape the pain they would have to watch.

Once I felt like I could breathe without feeling suffocated I headed back to the rocks. Just as I reached for my towel I noticed someone, smoking, watching me from a few feet away.

Ed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to hide my body from his wondering eyes.

"Enjoying the view." He answered and just sat there, smoking, with a perverted smile.

"Go away. I have to dress." I said and reached for my towel again, bringing it closer to me. Then I noticed that he moved my clothes from on the ground to his lap. I could feel my heartbeat pump blood through my vanes to all over my body, a feeling of panic settled in my stomach.

"I don't think so. The way you've been tempting me is your own fault and I think I deserve a little show." He said as I brought my towel into the water, not really caring if it got wet, to wrap myself in it. I tried my hardest to climb out of the water without showing him any more skin than possible. I heard him moan as I leaned down to steady myself and I could just try my hardest to not scream. He could snap my neck in the time it took to get down here. As I approached him I could feel his eyes rake over me as I walked towards him. When I went to grab my clothes his hand shot out and pulled my too him. I struggled, trying to get away but he pulled back harder, his free hand that dropped the cigarette, wandered all over my body as he stuck his face in my neck. I shoved pushed against him as his tongue slid out, touching my skin with a sickening slimy feeling. It wasn't until his hand went lower did I grab his face with the hand holding my towel up, scratching his at his face as hard as I could. Ed cried out in pain, staggering back, as I grabbed my towel and ran as fast as I could.

But Ed recovered quickly and tackled me to the ground.

My scream that was stuck in my throat came out, echoing off the walls. I kept screaming, trying to get away but the next thing I knew something shoved Ed off of me. And it wasn't...human.

"What the?" Ed turned to see a very large walker standing protectively over me. The walker roared or screamed at Ed that scared the man half to death. Ed sat there, frozen in fear until he got to his feet and ran, leaving just me and the walker.

Then we heard people coming...

I looked up at the walker and the walker look at me before saying that he would watch and return before taking off into the small patch of woods. I curled up into a ball, trying to cover myself as much as possible as Daryl, Shane, Merle, Morales, and T-Dog ran towards me with a staggering Ed still running back to camp. Daryl reached me in a matter of seconds and I started to break down as soon as his arms wrapped around me. Their weapons were drawn as they looked around as I clung to Daryl with everything I had.

"Shh-shh it's alright. Nothin' is gonna hurt you." He whispered so only I could hear.

"Hope what happened?" Shane asked, kneeling down next to me. I looked at him with blurry blood-shot eyes as I pointed to where Ed went.

"Ed...he...he was here when I wanted to get out of the lake. He had my clothes in his lap so I had to get out in my towel to get them." I took a shaky breath and continued. "I had to...reach out for my clothes and he grabbed me. I tried to get away, I tried but he...I got away, I scratched me and ran but he tackled me. I screamed." Shane looked at the rest of the men who has this murderous, disgusted look on their faces.

"Well, don't you worry. He wont hurt you anymore." Shane said and got up, stalking back to camp with Morales and T-Dog. Merle and Daryl stayed with me, looking at each other in a silent conversation.

"Daryl?" Daryl turned his head to he was looking at me.

"What?"

"I can't walk back to camp. I can't move my legs." I said and Daryl looked at his older brother.

"I got her clothes. Get her back to camp. Tell the blonde chick and her sister that she needs help." Merle said and went to go get my clothes. Daryl picked me up and carried me back to camp. As soon as we arrived we were surrounded by the women of the camp. Everyone's voices were a blur as Daryl carried me back to his tent were he placed me on his sleeping bag. Andrea and Amy came in shortly after Daryl left. He said he would come back as soon they were done.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me what happened?" Andrea asked and I told her everything that happened, except about the walker. She cursed and helped me clean up. There were a few scraps on my hands and knees from where I fell so Andrea helped me wrap them up. Amy helped me into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. When they were done they left the tent and Daryl came in. I curled myself into a tight ball in the corner of the tent, silent tears streaming down my cheeks as I could still feel his hands on me...

I could feel Marcus's hands on me...

"I can still feel his hands..." I spoke softly, breaking the silence in the tent. Daryl's head snapped in my direction and our eyes caught. "Back at City Hall, I had a friend of my parents watch over me. He was a scientist that worked with my parents and while we were there he...used to come into my room and...pet me. He used to pet my hair and whisper things in my ear and all I could feel were his hands...just like Ed's hands only softer. Now all I can feel is his hands...roaming all over." I cried out and tried to rid myself of the feeling by wiping my hands on my body like f you had bugs crawling all over you but Daryl came over and wrapped his strong arms around me.

"No one is gonna touch you again. I'll kill that bastard before he ever does." He said and we just sat there, his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I felt calm and safe in his arms somehow. This...man made everything go quiet, made the raging thoughts vanish, and the outside world disappear. I couldn't understand it but as I clung to Daryl I'm not afraid.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me alone." I said and clung to him tighter.

"I won't. Don t you worry." he said and that's how we stay until I passed out. Daryl's arms stayed around me in a tight embrace as I willed myself to rid of the feeling and pictures and thoughts of what Ed would have done if that...walker hadn't showed up.

That walker saved me...and he's near camp. It's only a matter of time before the others find him. If Ed hadn't told them what really happened then they will eventually find him. Tomorrow, I have to find him, to thank him for saving me.

Maybe there is someone watching out for me after all...

~oOo~

And there you have it. While I was typing this I could actually feel Ed behind me and it crept me out so bad I was scaring myself. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Advice is always welcome.


	7. Explaining One's Actions

Hello minions and welcome back for another addictive chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed...even though I told people not to but that's okay...

**finalfan21**

**ScornedxRose**

**RomanticBlondie**

**Maddy-MarieXO**

**0netflixme0**

**shika93**

**doulder**

**Guest**

**JasmineChyanne**

**Chanel**

**Guest**

**Patalclaw's PatriceBethPorter**

**Julietta17**

**Guest**

**CeruleanKitten**

**hideher**

**Guest**

I can't believe this story is getting so popular so fast! I'm so pleased with myself that it's gotten good in this story. Big thank you to those who favorite, are following, and have added me to their authors list and such. I love you guys. Also, thank you guys for voting but now I have a question...

If I save Sophia, how are they supposed to get to the Green farm? And Carl? How does he get shot?

Answer those questions for me will you?

Also! I have gotten a job! Yes! And my hours are not bad, but I have to warn you that they change the schedule a lot so those hours may change. But, I'll try my hardest to get out chapters!

So, another reminder! This is the last chapter before season one begins! Whoot! We're there! Just wrapping up some stuff and shipping the meat sacks off into the city before the real fun gets started but that fun won't really happen till the end of season 2, beginning of season 3. I'm gonna screw around with so much shit, it won't be even funny one you read the madness that's coming from my mind.

Any-hooties! Enjoy the chapter!

~oOo~

They were going to kill me if they ever found me in this position.

Me.

Sitting in front of a walker.

The one that saved me a few days ago.

Talking to it like it's the most normal thing for someone to do.

After the incident with Ed I stayed in Merle and Daryl's tent for at least a week before coming out. I didn't want people to see me, to look at me with pity or with this weird look. And I certainly didn't want Ed to look at me. I don't ever want to feel his eyes, hands, or breath on me ever again. Daryl and Merle made me a promise that they would look after me a day or two after I refused to come out, even for food. Everyone seemed worried, even my protectors, but I told them I just wanted to be left alone but one person wouldn't allow it.

Daryl.

I don't know why but that man hasn't let me out of his sight ever since that day with Ed. It feels nice that I have a protector, someone to look out for me but I can't visit my friend when he watches too closely. Hence why, this meeting with my friend, would lead me to both our deaths if Daryl comes looking for me. He's taught me a lot, giving me comfort and security when I thought I lost it.

But now, I have to start learning what people have been keeping from me.

"_It's all been a lie, told to keep you from knowing your freedom._" His name is Dr. Alexander Carter, another scientist and doctor to my parents. He worked for them but went with Marcus to the city where he took me. He died in the city when City Hall fell and he regrets the things that Marcus made him do. He's been the silent watcher, always looking at what's really happening but never speaking what needs to be spoken. "_I..should have spoken...now I wish I did when I was alive._"

"Are you and the others not alive? Can you be just sick? Marcus tried to find a cure and maybe he was close but just a little off." I asked and the doctor shook his decaying head.

"_No, there is no cure that I could find when I was alive. There is only death, __followed by a caged mind. When we die, we do not go to heaven, we're stuck in th__e__s__e__ bod__ie__s. __We watch and feel nothing as our bodies betray our minds. No...control...no__..._" He said and we turned our faces out towards the cliff that looked out towards the ruined city.

"So when you die, your still in your bodies, watching everything that you're doing but you have no say in the matter. You're stuck until someone kills you. An unending nightmare." I said in a soft tone as we sat together. All those walkers are just people, stuck in their bodies, watching everything they're doing.

Killing.

Eating.

The madness they have to go and experience.

"And my parents? Did they know?" I asked him and he shook his decaying head again.

"_You're parents...only __understood __that once people knew that you are immune to every sickness, every disease to human kind, __they would use you as nothing more than a tool._" He said and this horrid feeling settled in my stomach as he explained to me. "_They kept you from the outside as a means to protect you but in that protectiveness they lost sight of what it meant to care for a child. They locked you away from the world, thinking that nothing would truly harm you, allowing you to live a happy peaceful life. Look at...the world...__now..._" He said and I had to agree with him. When I first stepped out into the world I felt lost more than ever.

It seemed like hell...

My mom and dad told me that the outside was a normal, boring place where bad things happen to good people. All they said was that I was to stay inside, away from harm and everything else from people who wouldn't understand. Everyday when I would pass the doors to the open world I wanted nothing else than to run out the doors, to feel the wind and the dirt beneath my feet like I had done when I was a little girl. When my mom took me to the playground I would take off my shoes and run around in laughter and giggles. Everything about the outside made me happy.

Now, it scares me.

People I don't know act in way I was taught not to, places of deep sadness and not the bright sunny places I've dreamed of, and of course there is the dead bodies walking around eating everyone that screams in horror.

"There's nothing happy or peaceful about this life. This isn't the world I dreamed of when I lived at the CDC. Everything is wrong and terribly twisted. It's true what the others think of me, isn't it?" I turned my head to look at him with a sad smile. "I'm a child. A small helpless child that would die in a matter of hours without the help of others around me. I'll likely be one of the first to die."

"_Fear the living...take comfort in the dead._" He said and I knew what he meant by those words. The dead protect me and only the living can harm me.

"How is it that I can 'control' them? You explained to me that I give something off that makes them believe in their primal nature of following a leader, like a queen bee almost."

"_The queen...produces the most complex pheromone known in the animal world...__she__ at her command a cache of chemicals to make other bees do her bidding. She uses this powerful and seductive perfume to attract a retinue of worker bees that lick and groom her and carry chemical signals back to the rest of the hive._" He explained and I had to have a laugh.

"Like I would want them to lick and groom me." I giggled. "So you mean to say is that I give off this chemical, thanks to my blood, that allows me to control the walk...I mean the undead. They can do anything I want?"

"_Within reason of their dead bodies._" His mouth twitched in what I can only imagine a smile but he really couldn't do it with his mouth being dead and all. "_When Ed attacked you I could feel your fear, your own mind calling out for help. From what I can gather from the long time I have to think...you can call for help, any wh__o that are within range to come to your __aid. Like a queen bee, you can command any undead and they will do so without question._"

"Except ask for freedom." I turned away and looked outwards. "I had to do that once at a store where we were looking for supplies one day. One of the undead lead me to the back room where they held the medicine. There were others and in return for keeping the medicine safe and showing it to me, they asked for me to end their suffering. They lied down like obedient animals and it made my heart hurt. They just lay there, asking me to end their lives, and as I raised the ax one of them gave me I could feel them leave as I did so." I wiped away tears as I remembered the way they acted the way they did back in the store.

"_As will all our payment. Not in honey but in freedom of this nightmare._" His undead hand reached over and rested on my shoulder in a comforting way. "_We are yours to command. Practice and learn to be a real Queen. __You're the safest person alive in this world now. Take care and learn everyday._"

"What about you? If you stay here they'll likely to find you and kill you." I said and his lips twitched again.

"_Then it is a welcome death. I have faced death before and now I feel no fear but I welcome it. I will stay as long as I can with the time that is allowed to me._" He said.

We talked for another few days until he vanished from our meeting spot. Everyday, we would meet and we would go over the things we've learned about me in the few days. I've noticed that I've seen the Doctor before, in the CDC, when I was still living there. We didn't or rarely spoke to each other but I remember the face only it was less decayed back then. We would talk about small things and large things but when he disappeared I felt rather lonely.

Once the good doctor was gone I've begun to spend my time with the children and switching out between the grown ups. Half the day would be spent with Carl and Sophia, helping them with their math and other work books that they brought with them. Lori and Andrea were really surprised by how smart I am. I explain simple math in easy ways and I know lots of things. I told them that my parents home schooled me for a while. For the rest of the day I spent my time with the other women, talking but mostly doing chores.

Then when night falls, and we all sit around the fire. Daryl and Merle would sit by themselves but they would sit close enough to me just in case something happened. Daryl seemed to be the one watching while Merle is the one to make me laugh with his crude humor and other things. He may be a bit...rude, disgusting, a pervert with bad breath, and an ass altogether but he's only like that with everyone else in camp. With me, he seems like a very old version of a beer gut brother. He messes around with me while he teaches me simple survival things with Daryl along side him. It's not like I go hunting with them, it's gross just seeing them come back with the squirrels we have to eat for dinner. They've only taught me how to build a fire, simple tracking, and when they wanted to teach me about plants I told them I was pretty good in that category.

"Why do you have to go with them?" I asked Merle as he packed up to leave for the city. Last night Glenn told the group that collecting supplies would be even harder since we have to continue moving outwards, more away from the sanctuary of the group.

"They need muscle for their wimpy chicken arms." He said and packed his bag. "Plus that dumb shit cop wants me to go."

"Then don't go if it bothers you that much Merle." Daryl said but the older man shook his head.

"Maybe I'll find something to bring back for you cupcake." Merle said and ruffled my hair, making me groan in annoyance, making him chuckle. He's always calling me that silly name I don't even know what it is. I believe you can eat it but then again, that makes no sense.

"Like what exactly?" I asked and he grew a grin.

"That sweetheart is a surprise." He said and slung his pack over his shoulder, stepping out of the tent. He look at his brother with a stern face and pointed at me. "Watch her and make sure that bastard doesn't try any funny business." He told Daryl and then ruffled my hair, making his way towards the group.

"He's going to be fine right?" I asked and Daryl chuckled.

"The only thing that can kill Merle is Merle." He looked at me then took my arm in his hand. "When did you last eat?" He asked me and turned my arm over to see how skinny it was. Everyone else looked perfectly fine but for some reason people say to me that I've been looking quite skinny.

"I think yesterday? We've begun to ration what we have left since the last time Glenn and I went looking for food, there wasn't much we found. I don't know why I'm getting skinny but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." I told him but he shook his head.

"I might go huntin' later, go get some squirrels." He said and looked me in my eyes. "Do you think you'll be alright without me?"

"I'll stick close to Andrea and Amy if you're worried." I smiled and he dropped my hand that he was holding.

"No, just want someone lookin' out for you while your still..." He growled and walked away from me. I tilted my head in question as we stomped away. He's never acted like that before and the way his face looked flustered...

Did I do something wrong?

~oOo~

"I see you're alone today?" Amy said and sat next to me, dropping her bundle of sticks as I continued to practice my writing. It's the only thing I have trouble with. My penmanship is rather bad so Amy and Lori have been helping me with my writing.

"Merle left with the group and Daryl left last night to go hunting." I said and turned towards her. "I'm not really alone. My protectors have just simply taken a leave of abstinence." She laughed. "What?"

"Your writing sucks and yet your vocabulary is rather...impressive. Just how old are you?"

"Twenty-five. My birthday is in April." I told her and she smiled.

"Well, when you're birthday rolls around, if we're still here, we'll have to do something special." She said and gave me a one arm hug before standing up.

"Thank you." I said and her smile grew.

"Don't thank me yet until we get there." She bent down and picked up her sticks. "I better get these near the fire. We're running low and Shane wanted me to go get a few for later tonight."

"Do you want to...help me with my writing later?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Sure. See you later." She said and walked back towards the camp fire.

"_Hello? Hello, is anyone there?_" Everything froze and everyone turned towards the radio that Shane set up in case something like this would happen.

There is someone still alive.

Someone not dead.

Someone looking for survivors.

Heading towards the undead filled city...

~oOo~

There it is everyone. The beginning of a very long trek into season one. Sorry if it's not very good. I'm battling depression from a death of a friend who fell off a cliff in my town, stress from my new job, and writers block.

Don't hate me if it's a bad chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
